The Guitar
by Meee
Summary: Uh oh...They've started a band. What will happen now? Will the boys fall victim to the temptations of stardom? Tune in to find out! (That means read it) CHAPTER 3 Up, at long last!
1. A Concert?

A/N: Ok, I know this is highly unlikely that this ever happened. Do I care? NO! I don't know how it's going to turn out, so just bear with me. No flames please, they just piss me off, but constructive critism is appreciated. This takes place at the beginning of the Marauders' 6th year. At first, of course. Thank you, good night. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right.  
  
****  
  
Sirius Black motioned for his three friends to join him in their dormitory. Shrugging at one another, they followed him. When they were inside, Sirius shut the door and walked over to his trunk. He pulled out a tiny object, and taking out his wand, he expanded it.  
  
"What the hell is that, Padfoot?" James asked, staring at the thing Sirius was holding.  
  
"It's a guitar." He sat down on his bed, resting the instrument on his knee.  
  
"What does it do?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's a Muggle instrument." He strummed the stings carefully.  
  
"Where in god's name did you get it, Sirius? Your parents wouldn't have let you get something like this," said James. He held out his hands, and Sirius extended the guitar. James began carefully examining it.  
  
"I found it in the street. I've been repairing it. All the strings were broken, and it was kind of dented. A little magic fixed it right up." Sirius smiled, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"Can you play it?" Remus asked, moving closer to the guitar. Sirius' face dropped.  
  
"I'm still working on that minor detail, Moony."  
  
James handed it back to his friend. "Cool, Sirius. Now, if you'll excuse me, there is someone I need to see about." James stood up.  
  
"Prongs, Lily hates you. She wouldn't talk to you before, she won't talk to you now," Sirius said. James paid no attention.  
  
As he walked out the door, running a hand through his hair, he called, "O ye of little faith!" It shut behind him.  
  
"Well, I have to finish my Transfiguration homework. McGonagall gave me some extra work to do," Peter said, walking out.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other, and Sirius sighed. "I suppose I should go see Prongs. You know, for moral support when Evans turns him down for the 148th time." Sirius set the guitar down on the bed and got ready to shrink it.  
  
"Wait, Padfoot. Leave it out," Remus said, holding up his hand. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Alright. Don't break it, mind." Remus smiled, and Sirius laughed.  
  
"Of course not. I was thinking of taking it to the Shrieking Shack next full moon. You know, so I can have some music as I rip things apart." They laughed.  
  
Sirius walked out and closed the door. Remus carefully picked up the guitar, and let it rest cautiously on his knee. Checking the door, he started playing, trying to get his fingers in exactly the right positions.  
  
****  
  
"Oi, Remus! Time for-" James stopped when he saw Remus sitting on his bed, playing the guitar. James waved up Sirius and Peter, and they peered in at the sandy haired boy strumming the strings.  
  
Remus was singing a soft melody to go along with the chords he was playing. When he finished, the three boys that had been watching him burst into applause. Remus's face turned red, and he shoved the guitar behind his back.  
  
"That was fabulous, old chap, it really was," Sirius said, walking into the room.  
  
"Play something again, man," James said, still clapping.  
  
"Wow! Did you just teach yourself how to play?" Peter asked, clapping harder than James.  
  
Remus was still blushing as he stood up. "I don't want to talk about it." He looked around at the 3 men, still smiling at him. "So, is it time for dinner?" He clapped his hands together and made his way to the door. Before he exited, however, Sirius and James grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back.  
  
"I think not, my friend. Not until you tell us how you learned."  
  
Remus sighed. "My dad used to play guitar. I would watch him and try to remember what he did." He shrugged off their hands. "Can we go to dinner now?"  
  
James smiled. "Sure."  
  
****  
  
The next day, Remus was playing the guitar again, this time in the common room. It was late, and for once James and Sirius had gone to bed early, saying that they were going to be needing a lot of sleep. Remus had the creeping suspicion that they were planning something. Peter had joined them shortly thereafter.  
  
Consequently, the common room was nearly deserted.  
  
"Oh, Remus! Where did you get a guitar?" Lily Evans asked, walking over to him. She sat down on the couch next to Remus, still staring at his fingers as he played. He looked up, blushing.  
  
"It's Sirius's. He found it and fixed it up." He started strumming absentmindedly. Her dazzling green eyes were lit up.  
  
"Can you play anything?" She lightly touched the edge, and ran her finger along it.  
  
Remus gulped. He didn't want to give a concert. "I can play some stuff."  
  
Lily smiled widely. "Will you?" He really didn't want to, but Lily seemed so excited. Clearing his throat, he started playing the same song he practiced yesterday. Secretly, she was surprised to hear him sing. His voice was kind of raspy and deep, in a good way.  
  
There were a few mistakes, but Lily didn't seem to notice. She had closed her eyes and was smiling.  
  
When he finished she opened her eyes and grinned at him. "You have a beautiful singing voice." This, of course, made Remus turn beet red.  
  
"Uh, thanks." He set the guitar down and rubbed his eyes. He was starting to get very tired.  
  
"I don't know why you hang out with that Potter. You're so nice, and smart." She shook her head. "He's so arrogant."  
  
This was something Remus had hoped wouldn't come up. Trying not to piss off Lily, whom he liked a lot, but still remain loyal to his friend, he spoke. "I really don't want to talk about James, Lily. Please."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then smiled again. "You're a good friend, Remus."  
  
He laughed softly. "That's what they tell me." Lily shifted closer to him.  
  
"They're right," she whispered into his ear. Surprised, and slightly frightened, Remus turned to look at her.  
  
"Lily, I don't think-" he was cut off by Lily pressing her lips against his. He was shocked. He returned the pressure, and their kiss grew in passion. When he finally pulled away, his hand shot up to his mouth.  
  
Lily just smiled. "Good night, Remus." And, before he could utter a single word, she was gone.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Remus avoided James's eyes. He had absolutely no clue on what to do. He had kissed his best friend's crush.  
  
"Oi, Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked at lunch that day.  
  
"Yeah. You're being really quiet today," James added.  
  
Remus took a long swig of pumpkin juice. "Oh, nothing. Just tired." He turned his attention back to his ham sandwich. Suddenly, inspiration overtook him. "Hey Sirius? Can I borrow your guitar again today?"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You're playing that thing a lot." At Remus's pleading look, he added, "Sure. It's in my trunk."  
  
Remus smiled and jumped up. "Thanks Padfoot." With that, he ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"He loves that guitar, doesn't he?" James said, his eyes following the sandy-haired man out. "He didn't even finish his food."  
  
"He's played it more than I have, and I'm the one who found it!" said Sirius, biting into his sandwich.  
  
****  
  
When Remus got back to Gryffindor tower, he ran straight up to his dormitory. He pulled out the guitar and grabbed a sheet of parchment, an ink bottle, and his quill. He brought it all downstairs and sat down. Alternating between writing and playing, he wrote down lyrics. When he was done, there were scratch marks all over the parchment, but there was a song. Remus picked up the guitar and played it through.  
  
It sounded just how he wanted. He played it through a few more times, making small marks on the sheet.  
  
When everyone came back from lunch, he was still sitting there perfecting the song.  
  
"Remus? Is this what you've been doing?" James grabbed the paper and held it up, reading it. "I can barely read it."  
  
Remus stood up to his full height, which made him a bit taller than James. "Good. That's mine." He snatched it back and stuffed it in his pocket. After glaring at James, he went back up to their room.  
  
Sirius, who had been lazily eating an apple he nicked from the table, raised an eyebrow at James, who returned it. They bounded up the steps, Peter huffing behind to catch up.  
  
"What's wrong with you, mate? What are you doing?" Sirius asked once they had arrived. Remus was sitting on his bed, the covers drawn about him. They could hear his quill, and the light ringing of the strings.  
  
Remus shoved back the hangings. "Writing, alright?" He yelled, holding up the crumpled parchment. "Songs! I've been writing songs, ok? Go ahead an laugh!" He yanked the curtains back.  
  
James turned to face Sirius. 'Songs?' he mouthed, a questioning look on his face. Sirius held up his arms and strummed the air. He mouthed back, 'guitar'. James nodded.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius started carefully. It was nearing the full moon, and they knew that a werewolf would be very irritable during that time. "Remus, we're not going to laugh. Will you just come out?"  
  
On his bed, Remus knew he was being stupid. They were his friends; they wouldn't laugh at him. He could tell them anything. Anything, except what happened last night. But that was very different from writing songs. "Yeah, ok." He slowly pulled the hangings back again to face his friends.  
  
"Why would we laugh at you, Remus?" James asked.  
  
Remus sighed. "I don't know. I'm just....it's near the full moon."  
  
"Don't worry, buddy ol' pal, we won't hold it against you." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to play your song for us, Remus?" Peter spoke up. Remus sighed.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested the guitar. After a few deep breaths, he played his song. He didn't look up from his fingers the entire time, to save himself from the reactions of his friends.  
  
He, of course, thought they would be trying to stifle their laughter. But he was quite wrong. When he opened his mouth to sing, the three of them were very surprised by the voice that came out, just like Lily was. They stood there, mouths open, listening to their friend's creation.  
  
When he finished, Sirius was the first to speak. "You wrote that?" Remus nodded. "Wow."  
  
"That was awesome, Moony," Peter said.  
  
"Yeah. You wrote that while we were at lunch?" James asked. Remus nodded again, his face turning red. "Wow."  
  
"I do say we've discovered a talent in our little werewolf." Sirius said, smirking. "C'mon. Let's go back to the common room." He turned, and the other three followed. When Remus went to put the guitar back, however, Sirius stopped him. "Bring it downstairs."  
  
Suspicious, Remus did so. When he sat down, Sirius stood up on one of the tables in the common room and cleared his throat. "Ahem. May I have you attention please?" Everyone in the common room turned their head to look.  
  
Remus realized what his friend was about to do, and tried to run for it. James caught him, however, and held him down in a chair. All he could do was cover his eyes and hope it was a bad dream. Unfortunately it wasn't.  
  
"My dear friend Remus Lupin has a special talent. He is a great songwriter." There were a few murmurs going through the room. "His has written a fabulous song, and don't you all want to hear it?" There was a cheer, and Remus tried to sink into the chair. He was unsuccessful.  
  
"Remus, the floor is yours." Sirius stepped down. Remus shot him the glare of death, but he just smiled widely in return. Sighing, Remus grabbed the guitar and looked around the room. He face was burning. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on Lily. She was smiling.  
  
Filled with a new resolve, he cleared his throat. "I call it Wonderwall." With that, he began.  
  
"Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you/  
  
By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do/  
  
I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now/  
  
Backbeat the word is on the street That the fire in your heart is out/  
  
I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt/  
  
I don't believe that anybody feels The way I do about you now/  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding /  
  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding/  
  
There are many things that I would Like to say to you/  
  
But I don't know how  
  
'Cause maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you/  
  
By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do/  
  
I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do/  
  
About you now  
  
And all the roads that lead you there are winding/  
  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding/  
  
There are many things that I would like to say to you/  
  
But I don't know how/  
  
I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
  
And after all  
  
You re my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
  
And after all You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
  
Your gonna be the one that saves me  
  
Your gonna be the one that saves me  
  
Your gonna be the one that saves me."  
  
When he finished the song, there was, at least for Remus, an uncomfortable silence. Then, starting with his three best friends and Lily, an applause began. It grew in power until the noise could be heard outside the portrait. People were whistling and clapping as hard as they could. Remus's face was burning, but he was happy. Sirius pulled him onto the table and made him take a bow.  
  
"Remus Lupin, folks! He'll be here all year!"  
  
****  
  
Whoa....that didn't turn out as I expected, but I like it. That Remus/Lily thing? Totally unplanned. I think it works, though. I will add more, I'm pretty sure of that, but reviews DO boost my ego and help me write better. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *hint hint*  
  
The song is called "Wonderwall" and it belongs to Oasis. Thank you Oasis, and J.K. Rowling. Sorry about the format of the song. I just can't get it to look right. Oh well. 


	2. Dumbledore's Request

A/N: Thanks for the good review....onto chapter 2! And I know it's a little strange, I suppose, to have people from the 70's writing songs of today. But I'm not creative enough to write original songs, and it works better this way because the song is already known and you can sing along. If you know it, of course, and I'm gonna try to use well known songs.  
  
ANYWAY! Onto the story.  
  
****  
  
The story of Remus's performance spread quickly around the school. He suddenly found himself crowded by girls, giggling and asking him to play for them. He turned them down, of course. Most had never paid attention to him before, and he knew that the interest was purely because he was a 'rocker'.  
  
Sirius and James encouraged all of this, however. On more than one occasion they had called "Rock star coming through" down the halls, then started clapping as Remus walked by, red-faced and angry.  
  
One day, the night before the full moon, Remus stopped this. All he did was turn around and growl at them. It shot a look of fright into James and Sirius, and Peter almost wet himself. All of the hub-bub about him died down quickly after that.  
  
The next Saturday, when Remus had out the guitar again, and was scribbling away on a bit of parchment, Sirius spoke up. "I know what we should do."  
  
James raised an eyebrow and got up from the table, where he was beating the snot out of Peter in Wizard's Chess. "What should we do, Padfoot?"  
  
Peter seemed interested. He broke his attention away from the chessboard, where he was trying to figure out why exactly he had lost so spectacularly. Remus, however, was still absorbed in his writing.  
  
"We should start a band," he said, smiling wildly. James smiled back, and Peter looked worried. Remus, however, burst out laughing.  
  
"Us? Start a band? You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, clutching his stomach.  
  
Sirius looked hurt. "And why not, Moony? You can play guitar, and write songs. Prongs is always beating a rhythm on his knee."  
  
Remus finally stopped laughing. "And what about you and Peter, Padfoot? What would you two do?"  
  
"Well, I asked Lily," Both James and Remus perked up, "and she said in most bands there is a singer, a guitarist, a drummer, and a bassist. And a lot of them have two guitarists, a rhythm one and a lead."  
  
Peter let out a sad laugh. "I would never be talented enough to be in a band. You guys are on your own with that one."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Fine. But even without Peter, we have the makings of a band already! James can be the drummer, and I can learn to play bass!" He seemed very determined to get the guys to do this.  
  
"Where are you going to get a bass, Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"I'll ask Katie Barlow. You know, that Ravenclaw girl? She told me once that she was in a band. She'll know where I can get one." James snickered. Katie and Sirius had dated off and on during their 3rd year. He wasn't sure if Katie would even talk to Sirius, let alone help him.  
  
Remus sighed. "Sure. Why not?" With that, he picked up the guitar again and continued where he left off. Sirius smiled and jumped up.  
  
"Well, I'm off to find Katie. See you all later." He almost skipped out of the common room.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting."  
  
****  
  
To everyone's surprise, Sirius entered the common room an hour later holding a 5 string bass. He was questioned quite a bit, but refused to say how he had gotten it so quickly.  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out." He pulled a large magazine cutout from his pocket. It showed a very large drum set. "Prongsie, this is what you're going to be playing."  
  
James just raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "How are we going to get it?"  
  
Sirius smirked. "Using these." He pulled a handful of rocks out of his pocket. "C'mon, I'll show you upstairs." He, James, and Peter ran up the steps and entered the room. Remus was already sitting on his bed, playing.  
  
"What are you three up to now? How did you get a bass, Padfoot?" He set down the guitar and started examining the bass.  
  
"Very carefully." That, of course, provided no useful information. Before Remus could point that out, Sirius continued. "Now we're going to transfigure these rocks into a drum set. Care to join us?"  
  
Remus shrugged, then nodded. He took a few rocks, following James's lead, and pointed his wand at it. On the count of three, the boys transformed the stones into a full drum set. Sirius took a few sticks and turned them into drumsticks. They smiled at their work.  
  
"Well, I think you two should start learning how to play, yeah?" Remus nodded at the guys, then headed downstairs. Peter decided to go to bed, as it was getting late. Before the racket of two boys learning to play instruments started, Remus put a silencing spell on their door so it didn't carry downstairs. He also suggested to Peter to do the same for his bed.  
  
When he returned to the common room, he found it deserted again. Or so he thought. He sat down and rested his head against the back of the overstuffed crimson couch. He yawned, then looked around. He was surprised to see a tall redhead staring at him.  
  
Remus had been avoiding Lily ever since that night when she kissed him. Luckily, he hadn't been alone with her, until now. He gulped, then stared into the fire.  
  
"Remus?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Remus, you've been avoiding me." He reluctantly turned to her.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Lily. But I don't know what to do about us."  
  
"What do you mean? What's so wrong with it?" She seemed hurt, which pained Remus.  
  
"Well....It's just..."  
  
She suddenly looked angry. "This is about James, isn't it?" Slowly he nodded. "You're willing to give up your own happiness for a friend? And don't try to deny this makes you happy. You enjoyed that kiss as much as I did."  
  
Remus felt his face burn. "I feel like I'm backstabbing James. He's helped me through so much."  
  
Lily sighed. "Like what, Remus? I want to help you. But you won't give me the chance." He gulped. Could he tell her? No. She would just be scared.  
  
"I can't, Lily." He turned away, feeling his face turn red again.  
  
"Remus, please talk to me." She sounded close to tears. "At least look at me!" She grabbed his chin and pulled his face around. The tears in her eyes hurt his heart.  
  
"Lily, please-" For the second time, Lily cut him off by sealing her lips against his. For the second time, he was surprised. And, for the second time, he returned the pressure. But this time the kiss grew so much in intensity that Lily ended up on her back, Remus on top of her. When he pulled away, she smiled again.  
  
"I knew you liked it. Why do you deny it?" She said, sitting up. They were both breathing hard.  
  
"I don't know. Lily, we can't tell anyone about this. If it got back to James..." he trailed off, not wanting to think about what would happen then.  
  
She sighed. "Fine. But will you please just tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I can't. Not now." He pecked her lips again. "Goodnight, Lily." And then he ran up the steps to his dorm, finding the drum set and bass left out, and the three boys fast asleep.  
  
****  
  
The next day was a Sunday. The boys decided to go outside, as it was a beautiful day. Remus brought the guitar, Sirius brought his bass, and James brought the drumsticks.  
  
Taking out a roll of parchment and self-inking quill, Remus started to write again. When he was done, and the songs sounded like he wanted, he played it for his friends. They thought it was great, but Remus waved off their comments.  
  
"I want you guys to play this with me." After explaining the song, and how he wanted it to sound, they started practicing. They muffled the sounds so that only the four of them (Peter was sitting there, in awe of the three men) could hear.  
  
****  
  
The next Saturday, after many practices in their dormitory, the three were ready to perform the new song, and "Wonderwall". Feeling very nervous, Remus made his way down to the common room holding his guitar, followed by Sirius holding his bass, and James, who was carrying a shrunken version of his drum set.  
  
The entire Gryffindor house was spread around the common room, and a few people from other houses had come too. For the past week, the news that Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter were in a band and were going to give a performance had spread like wildfire around the school.  
  
The three boys set up in the center of the common room, and enchanted their instruments to play as loud as they would with amps. Right before Remus was about to speak and introduce them, Professor Dumbledore burst into the common room. He felt his stomach drop to his knees.  
  
"Professor, we-" He was cut off by a hand.  
  
"No need for explainations, boys. In fact, I have a request," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Remus gulped, but Sirius and James's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Sirius asked, stepping forward. His bass hung loosly on his neck.  
  
"I would like it very much if the three of you were to come down to the Great Hall to perform. So the entire school can see your talents." Remus felt all of the color drain from his face. Before he could refuse, James stood up.  
  
"We would love to!" The other two nodded, and, after a moment of pleading, Remus did too. Everyone in the common room cheered.  
  
"Excellent." Dumbledore motioned for them to follow him out of the room, and they did. Remus felt like he was a criminal, being led to the gallows. Especailly with a cheering crowd behind him.  
  
James and Sirius, of course, were lapping up the attention happily. Peter was following close behind, in complete wonder.  
  
As they walked toward the great hall, they could hear an annoucement being made by Professor Flitwick, the tiny charms teacher. "Ladies and Gentlemen! There will be a special musical performance in the Great Hall in 5 minutes! Anyone that wishes to see it make their way to the Great Hall at this time."  
  
As the three set up, they could see practically the entire school filling in. Remus put a hand over his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, mate! You'll do fine." He could only nod and help Sirius was right.  
  
When everyone that was coming was in, Dumbledore nodded to the boys. Remus looked across the crowd, seeing every face staring up at him, and felt like he was going to be sick. Sirius noticed, and stepped forward.  
  
"Sonorus." He pointed his wand at his throat, and his voice was magnified. "Welcome, everyone, to the first ever performance of," he looked from James to a sick looking Remus, "The Marauders! We would like to introduce ourselves to you. I am Sirius Black, playing bass!" The crowd cheered, mostly the girls.  
  
"On drums, we have the talented Mr. James Potter!" The crowd cheered again, though some boos could be heard from Slytherins.  
  
"And, as our lead singer, guitarist extrodanaire, and songwriter, Mr. Remus Lupin!" The crowd cheered again, a bit quieter than it did for James and Sirius. But no boos were heard.  
  
"The first song we will be playing for you today is called Wonderwall." Sirius looked over at Remus. Some of the color had returned to his face after hearing the cheers for him. "Quietus," Sirius said, making his voice normal again. Remus nodded at them, then pointed his wand towards his throat and cast the same spell Sirius had. James counted off the beat with his drumsticks.  
  
The songs started, and as it continued, Remus felt more confident. As the final note rang through the hall, everyone burst into applause. Remus smiled, then got ready for the next song. He felt good enough to introduce the next one.  
  
"This song I call 'Who I Am'," and James counted off the beat again.  
  
Remus looked around the crowd for Lily. He spotted her, eyes glowing. He smiled and began the song.  
  
"And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that i'll Ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd Understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't Coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd Understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd Understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd Understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am,"  
  
They had enchanted a few things to play the orchestral part, and it really added to the song. Plus, Remus had belted out the lyrics, surprising even James and Sirius with his intensity.  
  
When the song ended, the hall exploded into wild applause. James stood up and joined his friends in the front, and they all took a bow. When Remus looked into the crowd again, Lily had tears in her eyes.  
  
Dumbledore walked onto the stage and shook their hands. "Fabulous, boys, that was wonderful." Turning to the crowd, he spoke. "Well, I'm sure you would all like to stay, but we must prepare the hall for dinner. Please return to your common rooms." The hall slowly emptied.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus slapped hands and made their way back to Gryffindor tower. "Wow, Moony," James said. "You really rocked."  
  
Remus blushed. "Thanks man. You guys played awesome. Just how I pictured it in my head."  
  
Sirius answered. "Thanks. Well, I think this settles it- we're rock stars now!"  
  
****  
  
There ya go! The second chapter up the day after I start! I've never done that before, I'll have you know, so be happy.  
  
The song is "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Yeah, I changed the name. I always thought Iris was a stupid name. MY STORY, MY RULES!! I suggest that you really look at the lyrics of the song. Remus is singing it to Lily....I thought it was perfect for the situation, besides being a great song. I also kind of imagined Remus's singing voice as Johnny Rzeznik's. :-D  
  
Hope you liked it, because I do. Thank you, good night! 


	3. Without Wax

Hey Everybody...this is just an author's note, to explain my not-posting- ness.  
  
1)I've been at the beach for the past week. No computer *sob*.  
  
2)I've hit a bit of a rut. I can't figure out what I want to happen in the next chapter, which I HAVE started writing.  
  
3)I've been rather depressed lately, I haven't been having a good end of summer, which probably is adding to the writer's block.  
  
4)My mind has been invaded by quite a few other plot bunnies, and I fear that if I can't get them out I won't be able to continue this story. And I think the biggest problem with those is that one of them isn't even for Harry Potter. It's Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
*sigh*  
  
But I WOULD like to thank every single person who has reviewed, all 4 of you.  
  
OK, I don't really like it when authors make these, but here I am doing it. Please forgive me, and I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Without Wax,  
  
Caitlin (your author) 


	4. Responsibiltly

A/N: Here's the next chapter...I'm sorry for the very long wait. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Here it is-  
  
****  
  
Sirius wasn't wrong. The day after their big performance, every single girl in the school wanted to talk to them. For Sirius and James, this wasn't a new thing, but for Remus it was a completely new experience. And it proved to be highly annoying.  
  
He seemed to be constantly surrounded by swarms of girls, all wanting his autograph or something equally stupid. There was one particularly giggly 4th year Hufflepuff that seemed to have memorized his class schedule and would be outside every one of his classes waiting, just so she could glimpse him. There were even rumors of a fan club.  
  
One day Sirius inquired about this, after detaching himself from a girl that, as one assumed, was his girlfriend for the week.  
  
"What's up with you, Moony? You've got hoards of women wanting to be with you, and you haven't shown the faintest interest in one of them!"  
  
Remus sighed. "They aren't women, Padfoot, they're all just silly little girls. There's a reason I haven't shown interest in them. I have none!" Sirius stared at him for a little while as Remus went back to his homework. He shrugged and went back to his girlfriend.  
  
When Remus looked up again, he saw James sitting with his arm wrapped around a short blonde girl who was talking animatedly. He didn't seem to be paying attention, however. Remus's heart gave a leap. He rolled up his essay and walked over to James.  
  
"Oi, James, can I talk to you for a minute?" James nodded and stood up. He gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek, and followed Remus to the dorms.  
  
"What's up, Moony?" He asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Who's that girl?"  
  
"Her name is Jessica. Why?"  
  
"I thought you were after Lily," Remus said, being careful to keep his tone even.  
  
"Yeah, well, she doesn't seem to notice, does she? I figure why dwell on one girl when there are so many that actually want you?" James said it in a cool tone, but Remus still felt as if he were hiding something. But he soon realized that he didn't give a damn if James was hiding anything or not. This meant he could be with Lily.  
  
"Ok then. Who is the girl that's hanging onto Sirius?" Remus asked, as they walked toward the door.  
  
"I think her name is Tawnya or something," James said. Neither of them really cared. In a few days there would be someone else.  
  
****  
  
That night Remus met Lily in the common room. "Hey Remus," she said, as he put his arm around her. She raised an eyebrow and whispered in his ear, "What happened to 'we can't tell anyone about this?'" Remus lifting his hand and pointed to James, who was again cuddling the blonde called Jessica.  
  
"That's what happened." He smiled and turned to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back.  
  
"Well, that should make things a lot easier. Now, will you tell me what they could help you through that I can't?" Remus's face dropped. She doesn't waste any time, does she?  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, ok. Just not here. Come upstairs with me." He grabbed Lily's had and they made their way to the boys' dorms.  
  
When they were inside, Remus motioned towards his bed. "You might want to sit down." She did so, and he sat next to her. After taking a few large breaths, he spoke.  
  
"Now, I understand if you don't want to be with me after I tell you, it's not anything new, I mean, not many people have stayed after they found out, with good reason-" Lily stopped his rambling by putting a finger over his lips.  
  
"Just tell me, Remus."  
  
He looked straight into her eyes, and, after taking a breath, he said, "I'm a werewolf." He turned his face down and looked at his hands. "Like I said, I understand if you never talk to me again..." he trailed off. He continued looking down, not wanting to see the expression of horror he was sure was on her face.  
  
She grabbed his chin and pulled him to face her. "I'm so sorry Remus," she said, then wrapped him in a hug. This was clearly not what he was expecting. He stared at her, mouth slightly open.  
  
"You-you aren't afraid? Lily, I'm a monster," he started, but was silenced my her lips on his.  
  
"I'm not afraid, Remus. And you're not a monster. You just get a bit fuzzier one day out of the month." They laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you're not scared Lily. That means a lot." They smiled at each other, then walked down to the common room hand in hand.  
  
****  
  
The next day the four boys were walking towards Transfiguration, talking about what they were going to do the next full moon. A friend of theirs, a 5th year named Erik, was walking briskly towards them. He had been made a prefect, and seemed to be getting a little power hungry.  
  
"Was it you guys who dropped the dung bomb in the library yesterday?" Erik asked, his face WAY to serious for the situation.  
  
Sirius looked at his friends, and they all put of angelic, innocent faces. "Us? Never! How can you possibly say such a thing, Erik?" He put a hand to his heart and looked hurt.  
  
Erik sighed. "I just wish you all would be a little more responsible for your actions." As soon as the prefect was out of earshot, the boys burst out laughing.  
  
Finally breathing normally, Remus spoke up. "We'd better get to class, guys, or McGonagall will bite our heads off." They nodded and made their was to the classroom.  
  
Sirius didn't pay attention the entire class, though it looked like he was. He was scribbling on an extra piece of parchment, and to the untrained eye, it looked as though he was taking notes. When James looked over and saw this, his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
After observing his friend for a minute or two, in complete shock, he noticed that while he was writing, Padfoot didn't look up once to see what McGonagall had written on the board. James breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The bell rang a few minutes later, and instead of scrambling to grab his things and get out first, like he normally did, Sirius remained seated, still writing. James poked him in the side. Sirius looked up, annoyed.  
  
"What?" He rolled up the parchment and stuck it in his pockets.  
  
"Class is over, mate. What have you been writing?" James asked as Sirius grabbed his stuff and they walked out. Sirius didn't get a chance to answer, because they met Remus and Peter, standing outside the door.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Padfoot? I could have sworn I saw you taking notes," said Remus, putting his hand to Sirius's forehead, pretending to take his temperature.  
  
They laughed. "I've taken a page out of your book, Moony. I," he paused for dramatic effect, "wrote a song."  
  
Remus smiled, Peter looked amazed(A/N: he sure looks amazed a lot in my story, doesn't he?), and James let out a very dramatic gasp.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna share it with us?" James asked, trying to pick the parchment out of Sirius's pocket. He failed miserably, considering Sirius saw him and turned, causing James's hand to slip past and hit Peter on the leg.  
  
"I will, later. Moony, can you help with the music part? I couldn't really sing it out with McGonagall standing right there."  
  
Remus seemed a little surprised at the request, but said he would. Sirius smirked. "Great."  
  
****  
  
That night, after they had all made enough progress on their homework to quit for the night, Sirius and Remus left the common room holding the guitar and his piece of parchment.  
  
"So, you gonna show me the lyrics, or should I just guess?" Remus said once they had sat down.  
  
"I thought I would sing them to you, you know, so you would see how I thought them in my head. Is that alright with you, Mister Songwriter?" Sirius smirked, and Remus laughed.  
  
"Have at it, my friend," said Remus, the guitar now perched on his knee. Sirius began. He had a good voice, much like his speaking one. It wasn't quite as nice as Remus's, but he would still make a good lead singer if Remus wasn't there.  
  
As Remus listened, he thought about how the song should sound. It was a good song, a fun song. And he couldn't deny that the two he had written himself had been sort of depressing.  
  
When Sirius finished, Remus nodded. "Sounds cool. Especially since you wrote it in one class period."  
  
"I know. I'm just so incredibly talented, it's amazing." Remus snorted, and Sirius laughed. "So, can ye help me with it, mate?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Go get James." Padfoot did, and they began working on the song.  
  
By the end of the night, it was sounding great. The three decided to play it through once more, for practice. Sirius began. "I don't want this responsibility  
  
And don't use me because I don't agree  
  
Why lie, do or die?  
  
Why lie, do or?  
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
  
Responsibility? not quite yet  
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
  
I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it  
  
You think I'm so simplistic  
  
I'm onto you and your tricks Why lie, do or die?  
  
Why lie, do or?  
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
  
Responsibility? not quite yet  
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
  
I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it I'm still young and I'd like to stay that way  
  
'Cause growing up won't make everything okay  
  
I'm still young and I'd like to stay that way  
  
I've got a voice and I've got a lot to say  
  
I've got a lot to say Responsibility? What's that?  
  
Responsibility? not quite yet  
  
Responsibility? What's that?  
  
I don't want to think about it; we'd be better off without it I don't wanna think about it," He finished. "Perfect, boys, perfect." **** There is. I hope you liked it, and again, sorry for the long wait. The song is called Responsibility, and it's by MxPx. If you don't know it, I suggest you look it up, it's awesome. And doesn't it just fit Sirius perfectly? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
